It's Snowing Lies
by ryuketsuki
Summary: America runs to the hotel quickly, happy to see England, giddy. He makes his way to the hotel room, anniversary gift in hand. But when he opens the door, he find's England making out with another person. With his heart shattered he makes his way out of the hotel to have the pieces picked up by none other than Russia. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure/Drama
1. Cheat

**New story my readers! I finally got a new idea! Hope you like this one!**

America ran down the street, just arriving off his jet plane. He stumbled some of the way and had to stop when he occasionally coughed up blood, his economy being that bad. Of course he would never tell Iggy about that, just so he didn't worry. He approached the hotel the two countries were temporarily staying in. He gripped the gift he was holding and flung the doors open and ran up the stairs, quickly flashing his ID card to the attendants who gave him confused looks but went back to their work. He stumbled up the stairs, happy that the world meeting was at Iggy's place this time. This meant that they could spend more time together. He got to the door and fumbled with the keys for a bit and finally opened it after missing the keyhole for a bit. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to smash it against the wall out of excitement again. The first thing America heard was the wet sounds of lips hitting each other and the squeaking of the bed as someone moved about on it, he opened the door the rest of the way to see France hovering over **his** Iggy, the two making out on the hotel bed. America gasped and dropped the box with the present he had gotten Igg- no England for their anniversary. He dashed away from the door, throwing the hotel key behind him in a fit of anger. He continued running down the stairs, outside, and off the sidewalk and through the snow. He made it a few feet into the trees before he collapsed onto his knees, hitting the ground, sobbing. But then he stopped crying, his throat catching and his breathing becoming short breaths. He dropped onto all fours and clutched his chest, he then vomited blood up onto the pure snow, making it turn red, America took one last breath and finally slumped the rest of the onto the ground.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia walked down the street with a frown on his face, it was snowing here too. He was slowly making it back to his hotel. But he stopped when he came across a series of footsteps which led off the sidewalk and into the woods, he was going to ignore the pull, but that was until he saw the figure lying in the snow, almost hidden by the trees. He made his way over to the figure, soon seeing that it was indeed a person. As he got closer he was surprised to see it was America. He began to wonder why the usually energetic country was lying in the snow, clearly sleeping. That was what Russia thought before he saw the blood next to the American's head, and the blueish tint he had to his skin. Russia sighed and removed his coat. He picked America up and wrapped him in the coat then held him close to his body. Russia walked off like that, back to his hotel.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

England pushed France off him after a while, saying he wanted tea. He began to walk towards the small kitchen when he saw the door hanging open, "I swear I locked that." He complained. He then saw the discarded item on the floor and went over to pick it up, closing the door as he did. He walked back over to the bed, forgetting about the tea. He sat down next to France, and turned the gift over, it read _**TO:IGGY! :)**_ His eyes widened, "Nonono!" He began to panic, a sinking felling developing in his stomach. He quickly turned the tag over, the other side reading _**From: The HERO! :D**_ "Please no, PLEASE NO!" He yelled, realizing that America had seen Him and France making out. He ran out the door, clutching the gift, and leaving a smirking France behind.

"Tsk tsk, Arthur, America won't forgive you that easily, just ask Japan."

England ran outside, then followed America's footsteps through the snow, which he soon realized, were overlapped with the footsteps of another, larger, person. He got to the end of the trail where a larger indent was and red stained snow resided. His eyes narrowed as he thought about who could possibly be that large, and who could kidnap America, let alone carry him. After all, he must have been kidnapped, there was blood on the ground. A new thought popped up into his head as his lips pulled up into a snarl, "Russia!"

**Sooo, whaddaya think? I think I'll make France devious and evil in this story. Why, you may ask... BECAUSE I CAN! **


	2. Getting along

**New Chappie readers! I attempted at making this one longer but I have trouble with sitting at a computer for long periods of time soooo, yeah.**

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" England screamed as he attempted to follow the large footsteps that continued on the sidewalk. But he lost them when he got to a crossroad. "GOD DAMMIT! FUCK!" He yelled. But then his voice dropped to a whisper, "Alfie, you stupid git." Soundless tears escaped his eyes as he made his way back to the hotel, ready to yell at France who told him that America wouldn't be here yet. He _needed _someone, just someone to yell at, to blame it all on. But when he entered the hotel room to find no-one there, realization hit. It was his fault. He stumbled to the bed, barely shutting the door behind him. Right when he hit the bed he began sobbing, burying his head into his pillow. That was how he fell asleep.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia hummed joyfully as he made it back to his hotel, carrying a limp America. He entered the hotel, earning several weird looks from attendants, but they put their heads down when Russia smiled at them creepily. Russia bounded up the stairs two each time. When he reached his hotel room he pushed his key card in and pulled it out, then stepped inside and slammed the door behind him, making sure to lock it behind him. He gently set America down on his bed, taking care not to hurt him. Russia frowned when he saw the tear stained cheeks. _'Why would America be crying?'_ He thought. He then thought of the situation, America was only a few yards away from a hotel, which, if Russia remembered correctly, he had seen England checking into. Russia puffed his chest out proudly, America would be staying in a much better hotel with him than that England. Russia went to the kitchen to prepare food, at every meeting her saw America eating, all the time. '_So wouldn't he be hungry when he wakes?'_ Russia thought happily. He was in the kitchen for approximately twenty-five minutes before he heard a series of crashing from the room America was supposed to be laying in. He ran in carrying his sink pipe. There, in the far corner of the room was America pressed up against the wall, cowering and holding his knees close to himself.

"What the hell you, you commie bastard!" America yelled.

Russia cringed at the nickname, "America, I am no longer a communist."

"Whatever!" America yelled.

Russia was surprised at how easily America gave up. "America, you were crying."

"Was not!" America childishly responded, still pressed tightly into the corner.

Russia took a step forward which made America press himself even tighter into the corner.

"Go away!" America yelled, waving his hand wildly at Russia, while turning his face towards the wall.

This made Russia take another step forward, "It was England, wasn't it? He did something to make you cry, right?" Russia calmly asked. He took another step forward.

The only response he got from America wall a mumbled, "Go away." And America putting his hands down, letting them hit the ground.

"Why didn't you tell England that your economy was so bad that it was making you cough up blood?" Russia said softly.

This time he revived no response from America.

Russia took another step forward then sat down next to America and wrapped his arms around him. "You can trust me, I would never attempt to make you cry."

America's shoulders began shaking and he began crying into Russia's shoulder as he hugged him back. Russia picked him up and tried to lay America down on the bed, but America wouldn't let go.

"Please! Don't leave! Don't leave me!" America cried.

Russia smiled softly. "I wouldn't dream of it." He then put America on the bed and joined him, cuddling him softly until both countries fell asleep.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

England woke up, confused at first, but then he remembered what happened, and upon seeing the gift box, had his hopes crushed, knowing it wasn't just a dream. He was going to leave the gift alone, but couldn't help it, he _had_ to see what was inside. He tore the paper off and flung the box across the room, pulling what was inside out. "Oh, wow." England huffed. The box held a flying mint bunny plushy. England remembered telling America about the little animal. America had been ignoring him at that moment, or so England thought. It brought tears to his eyes, but England quickly wiped them away. He put the present on his bed and went to prepare himself tea, he needed to distract himself.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

America slowly opened his eyes, remembering everything that had happened before he had fallen asleep. But as soon as his eyes cleared up he began to panic. Russia, was not next to him. He quickly jumped up from the bed, only to be hit with exhaustion. He hadn't had any food for at least a day. His nose twitched as he smelled the pleasant scent of something cooking. He wandered out of the room to see Russia standing over the stove.

"There you are! I was wondering when you would wake up!" Russia exclaimed.

America's response was a garbled, "Meh."

Russia just laughed at that.

America slowly made his way to the table, then rested his head on it, waiting to be fed.

Russia walked over to the table, setting a plate of borscht down in front of America.

America's head shot up and he just ignored the spoon and drank all the soup out of the bowl. "What is this?" He asked as he licked the bowl clean.

"Borscht." Russia replied, clearly happy with himself, "A traditional Russian dish."

America shrugged as he set the bowl down, "I like it."

Russia's smile widened at this.

"Whacha smiling about big guy?" America asked.

Russia's smile dropped, "Big guy? But I am **not** fat."

America's eyebrows raised, "I wasn't calling you fat, you're just, tall."

Russia smiled again, "Okay."

The two sat at the table akwardly before America brought his bowl up to Russia, "Can I have more? Pleeeaasseeeee?"

Russia grabbed the bowl from him, "Sure."

**I tried to make it longer! I swear! And I have ideas... for further on in the story, hehehe.**


	3. Cracked

**I finally updated! Yayy! My friend kept pestering me to update... she was like**

**My friend: Update your story already! I wanna see what happens!**

**Me: Well then, let me get over my writers block please! Besides, I wanna see what happens in your story! (She's writing her own story, you should check it out! Here's the link! **

s/8479360/1/ **just add fanfiction before it!)**

**My friend: You update!**

**Me: Fine...**

England finished his tea, finally calm. He hoped that he could stay calm when he confronted Russia. He wanted to make sure America was okay. He didn't want to find him in a ditch on the side of the road because of what he had done. He had found the records of the hotel's and found the one Russia was staying in. The key to the door was stuffed into his pocket as he walked out of his hotel room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he got downstairs he checked out of the hotel, not wanting to see it anymore. He made his way to Russia's hotel, sword attached to his hip, and if he needed it, pistol in it's holster, attached at his other hip. His long trench coat hid both weapons, concealing them.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

America ran from Russia, the red liquid on his cheeks dribbling down his chin.

"You cannot run forever!" Russia's voice called from behind him.

America circled around the table, waiting for Russia to come through the doorway.

"There you are!" Russia giggled.

"You'll never get me!" America called. "The table clearly stops you." He declared smugly.

Russia took a few steps back, "We'll see if that is true comrade." He lunged at America, sliding over the table and tackled the blond to the ground.

"What the f-" America was able to get out before smothered by Ivan, who was holding him in a tight hug.

"America, I won the game you call tag!" Russia giggled.

"Yeah yeah!" America grumbled.

Russia finally let go of him, "You have borscht on your face!" He licked it off, sending shivers up America's spine.

"I-Ivan, stop!" America yelped.

And this is what England walked in on.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" He screamed. All of the calmness he had earlier dissipated within seconds. "DID YOU RAPE HIM!" He screamed at Ivan, a low growl came deep within his chest. He stomped over to the two and yanked America away by grabbing his arm, then he stood protectively in front of him pulling out his sword.

Russia immediately stood up, he brought his pipe out, laughing his signature kol as he did so.

America, still in shock, sat on the floor, mouth open.

"I didn't rape little America." Russia said creepily. "I found him in the snow, almost frozen to death, and coughing up blood onto the ground outside _your_ hotel."

England recoiled as if he was smacked, he turned towards America, "Come lad, we're leaving."

America's blank stare left his face, and a glare came onto his face. "No, I'm not going anywhere with _you_. You are the one who decided France is soo much better than me, so why don't you go back to him!" America stood up quickly as he said this. He then stomped over to Russia, "I found someone else to spend my time with, someone who deserves my attention and someone who _I know_ wouldn't do what you have done." A smirk developed onto his face, "And I'll bet he's a better kisser!" He then smashed his lips against Russia's, slipping his tongue in.

Russia let out a grunt of surprise, but melted into the kiss.

When the two countries looked back where England was standing, he was gone.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

England ran outside, trembling with sorrow and anger.

He made his way back to his house, the one he had waited to stay in until America came, his present being at England's. But when he entered the house he didn't acknowledge the new TV America had been rambling about. Instead he went into his room, by the time he got onto the bed he was grinning. "If America won't come by choice, I'll make him come." He quickly got to work on a room he could keep his little American in, making sure that there were no windows in the room. He spent the rest of the day re-enforcing the walls with steel, and moving new furniture into the room, a bed, video game systems, a dresser, and the TV England had bought for America earlier. "It'll be perfect for America to live in _forever_." And no-one would ever find the room, not even if they found the house which was at least an hour away from civilization _if _riding in a car.

**Sooooo, what do you think? I think England has finally flipped his lid. And Russia and America kissed! *Fangirl squeal* I still have idea's for the story! No more writers block!**


	4. Drugs

**Okay! Since school has come up I haven't been able to update my story and the updates won't happen as quickly. Also, I am slightly insulted and disappointed in those who haven't reviewed at least once! The reviews I revive motivate me to write. So those who have reviewed, America96, Nibijinchuuriki, Yami Tenno 3, spiritualnekohime4, 91RedRoses, and the mysterious reviews Guest, Meee, and Reader, you peoples are just fucking **_**awesome**_**. Like, Prussia awesome! Thank you for your reviews.**

America and Russia sat awkwardly together, both at the World Conference eairly since they were staying together. The two countries began speaking at the same time, Russia starting with, "Are you-" and America starting with, "I-"

Russia smiled at America, "You first my sunflower."

America blushed, "U-um, okay. I do actually like you, I'm not just using you! I've actually liked you for a while I was just scared you would push me away! B-but... That sounds creepy doesn't it?" He looked down at the ground.

Russia lifted America's chin up with his finger, "No podsolnechnik, it is not creepy at all, I have strange liking for you as well!" He smiled.

America hugged him and then kissed his cheek, "Soo, we're a thing now?"

Russia pulled him closer to his chest, "Sure."

England watched from the doorway, seething. He growled one word out before pouring the vial of clear liquid into the big mac he had picked up for America, "Mine!"

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

It was the middle of the meeting and all the countries were arguing except for America, Russia, England, and France. France was pouting at a wall and England was currently walking towards America with the Big Mac in hand. He pulled a chair over to America, and sat down. America turned away with his head held high and his eyes shut.

England frowned, "I know you won't forgive me now, but I got you this from the place you always like to go." He held the Big Mac out to America.

One of America's eyes cracked open, he quickly snatched the Big Mac out of England's hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

Russia smiled at that and leaned in to kiss America but took some of the burger instead.

"Hey man!" America yelled after swallowing the burger, "No fair!"

England walked away then, back facing America and a smirk on his face, "Perfect, better than hoped, because now Russia is drugged."

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

America walked towards Russia's car, Russia still inside. Apparently the older country needed to steal some vodka from the room that he had left at the last meeting. But on the way to the car America began to get dizzy, his vision fuzzy at the edges, and he had the slight feeling of nausea. He clutched his head as it began to pound, it felt like someone was hitting him with a bat! He leaned up against the side of Russia's car, trying to get inside. He knew what was happening, someone slipped him a drug. And if he could just get into the car and lock the doors he could be safe. But just as he grasped the handle of the car door and pulled it he was yanked back from behind. His head hit the ground and darkness took over.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia, still in the building just had a slight headache and nausea. He gave up on the search for vodka and headed back to the car, but when he got there he found no America, only a half open car door and red on the ground. Russia immediately went to inspect the red, soon finding that it was blood. He looked around the parking lot, but it was completely empty. Russia and America had stayed late so all the other countries were probably heading back to their hotels, getting ready to leave for home. Just as Russia and America were doing. But obviously now America couldn't go home because he had been taken. Russia took a bottle of vodka out to help but slammed it on the ground making it shatter. _'Vodka won't help me find America! My sunflower will not be taken from me!' _Russia thought. He slammed the car door on the side America was _supposed _to be sitting in and went to the other side. He sat down and drove off, not bothering to put on his seatbelt. He started speeding down to get to his hotel. _'And if any police pull me over, I'll kill them. Because I can.' _He thought sadistically.

**Sooo, what do ya think? Now Russia is pissed, and I think you all know who the kidnapper is, ja? **


	5. Kidnapped

**SURPRISE UPDATE! Thank you reviewers!**

**me: Sealand? ...he does seem like he would do that...**

**XxWanderingxOtakuXx: Yes, much killing! X3 Me gusta!**

**nibijinchuuriki: yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes Keseseses!**

**spiritualnekohime4: *clicks button* I am updating NOW! ^.^**

**PinkPanther123: America, is poor...**

**91RedRoses: I like your review! ...It's LONG X3 Alfred is having a rough day indeed, and Russia is pissy, and England is crazy... EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS TRUE!**

**America96: Yesssss! Awesomeness you do have and I updated! And yes, England is going crazy stalker.. creepy...**

***Steps back and pulls out microphone* THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE HELPFUL!**

America opened his eyes slowly, feeling them stick together a bit. He tasted salty tears in his mouth and made the correct assumption that he had been crying. But why? He traced back his memories, first starting at how he figured out he had been drugged, then how he stumbled to the car, then how he had... been hit... yes, he had been hit over the head... But by whom? Who gave him the drugs? As his vision cleared he looked around to see he was in the back of someone's car, not a regular car either. It was designed like a police car. He tried moving his hands to grasp the bars, an attempt to bend them. But his hands were bound behind him in such a way that it made it painful for him to move. He grimaced as more of the salty tears made their way into his mouth, and whimpered from the pain of his wrists being torn up from the object holding him. He struggled more and whatever it was cut deeper into his skin. America could feel the blood dripping down his arm, then off. It tickled a bit until he moved his wrist to fast causing it to be cut dangerously deep. America yelped then whimpered again. He then heard a shuffling from in front of him and looked towards the drivers seat. The person sitting in it turned around with a wide smile on his face.

"Why hello there lad!" England exclaimed.

America screamed his head off until he fainted.

**Xoxo!Line Divider!oxoX**

Russia sped down the road, not caring for anyone but _his_ Alfred. He hit a stoplights and slammed on the brakes, almost crashing his car into another. Even though he didn't care about the other person, oh no. He'd be glad to hit that person, vent some anger. But he need the car to be able to move so he could save America. Russia waited for the stoplights to turn green, and waited. He eventually got bored and began looking around, what he saw to his left made his eyes widen in disbelief. There, to the left of his car was America lying still in the back seat with blood on his arms and England driving. Russia started to open his door to smash the window open but as soon as England saw him he hit the gas pedal, almost, almost hitting a car. Russia slammed his door shut and was about to hit the gas when a semi pulled through. '_It has been to long for the lights to not change so they must be broken_,' Russia decided. The semi finally pulled away and Russia sped down the road but England was nowhere to be seen. He let his head hang and made his way back to his hotel, without America.

**Xoxo!Line Divider!oxoX**

America opened his eyes for a second time, finding that he was in a heavily wooded area as soon as he looked out the window. England was taking many different twists and turns down many different pathways and America immediately wondered if he would ever be able to find his way out of this place once England turned his back to America. America wiggled his wrists again, '_And when I'm not tied up_,' America thought grimly. The car hit a bump and America fell to the floor of the car, but his wrist were still tied and attached to the upper part of the car. America screamed as his shoulders popped out of place, and whatever wrapped around his wrists tightened. America could now feel the object pressing up against the bone of his wrist.

England's head whipped around, "Shit! Fuck! I'm sorry love!" England turned back towards the road but not after patting America's head.

America started crying, and began shaking. And for the first time in his life, he didn't give a damn about being the hero. No. He wanted someone else to be his hero. Someone named Ivan.

England finally stopped the car and quickly opened his door and hopped out then opened America's door and undid what was around his wrists. America looked and saw that it was handcuffs with glass shards sticking inward, which is what scratched up America's wrist.

England then gently pulled America out, struggling to stay stable and slowly made his way up to the front of the house, then opened the door. He stepped through and closed it.

America looked around, but stopped because his head hurt. It was pounding and he had the worst headache.

England carried him down the hallway and into his study, he then headed to his desk and pulled the chair away. He clicked a button on the bottom side of the desk, then stepped back. The floor slid away, revealing a circular staircase heading down. England descended the stairs quickly but carefully. He emerged into a room with boxes in it but kept walking. He made it to the other side of the room and pulled the door open. He then walked over to a king sized bed in the middle of the right side of the room which had a table on the left side of it and a desk with papers and art supplies on the right side. England gently set America down on the bed and pulled the covers over him after removing his bombers jacket and setting it on the table next to the bed along with America's glasses.

America quickly fell asleep, wanting to escape the pain.

England left the room grinning

**Okay! How do you like this chappie? I was gonna end it where the semi pulled in front of Russia and England got away but decided that would be too evil. X3 Besides, now I'm leaving you to wonder about this chappie! I lurves you guys!**


	6. Secret Helpers

**I haven't had much time to update because of homework, 2 friken hours dude! 2 hours!**

**91RedRoses: *laughs evilly* are you sure?**

**hi all: YES IVAN! SAVE YOUR SUNFLOWER! *acts like has absolutely no control of the plot***

**XxWanderingxOtakuXx: yesh, the feelz, they hurt...**

**America96: Are you like, psychic or something!? Jesus, I'll explain more about that at the bottom, but the hell man?! The hell!**

**Shadow-Gaze14: Thank you, for telling me my story is great!**

**guda: the reason England freaks out when America is hurt is because he does care but he grins at the end of the chapter cause America is now in his clutches.**

**spiritualnekohime4: I sorreh!**

**nibijinchuuriki: Be patient sempai!**

**HeartMaster: Mwahahaaha! I will leave you in suspense!**

**Guest: Thank-you dear sir, I indeed have Prussia-level awesomeness.**

America groaned, his hands were burning and his head hurt. He kept his eyes closed though, just in case England was there. Just in case he was waiting. But wouldn't the groan warned the Brit of his consciousness? Of course it would. America forced his eyes open and quickly looked around, making sure England wasn't going to jump out at him. When America opened his eyes England was indeed sitting next to the bed. America almost screamed but instead quickly clamped his own hand over his mouth, using the other hand to sit up. America let his hand drop, immensely happy that he didn't wake the Brit up. America slowly eased himself out of the bed, ignoring the pain from his wrists. He didn't look down at them, not wanting to see the injury, or rather, not wanting to see the bandages that were slowly being soaked through with blood now that America had begun to move again. America first tried the door. When he saw it was locked he sat back down on the bed in frustration. The something in his head clicked. England had to have the key! America checked his hands, but they weren't there. America then looked at his pockets. And sure enough, jutting out was a brass key. America quickly snatched it out of his pocket.

England groaned softly before moving a bit then settling.

This made America freeze, but soon after he crept towards the door and unlocked it then yanked it open, leaving England behind. America ran through a white room, then up a staircase which led to, England's desk?! America continued running, but he had never been here before. America rounded corners and sprinted through rooms. He finally came to a large door with windows on both sides of it. These windows revealed that the door did indeed lead outside. America quickly yanked the doors open and was about to dash outside when alarms went off. Most likely waking England up. Alfred cursed under his breath then sprinted out, he kept running until he could run no more.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia layed in bed, thinking about his American. He reached for another bottle of vodka. Giving up the notion of not drinking. He sat until he began to get restless. He couldn't exactly get everyone to believe that England kidnapped America. He needed evidence. Like the little American himself. Russia turned over in the bed then sat up. He walked out to the kitchen. He gathered all of his things and checked out of the hotel. He then took a long walk to a different hotel. He checked into this hotel under the name of Ivan Jones. His last name would most definitely give his name away if his first name didn't. As soon as the Ruski got into his room he began unpacking his things. He pulled out his cell phone and informed his sister he wouldn't be home for a while. He then told Lithuania to leave the airport using a copy of Russia's ID, leading England to believe that he left the country. Russia then pulled out his second cell phone to contact his privet workers, the ones he trained, the ones he could trust. For the first time in a while Ivan smiled, he was going to get his Alfred back.

**OKAYY! X3 Now we be havin fun! For Russia's special force I ask you to send me a character of yours! My very own reviewers! People who review the most will get chosen first and ****I will probably not have everyones in there. ****Like I wrote, I will use the characters of those who have reviewed the most, but also I will use the ones I like better. When you submit your character (If you do) please include the Gender, Hair color, eye color, name, favorite thing to do, favorite weapon/way of killing, any obsessions of theirs, and what they absolutely hate. I am really sorry if I don't write them quite correctly, and thank you for your time! (This chappie wasn't done quite good) DX**


	7. Arrival

**Okayy! For what most of you have been waiting for (I hope). I have finally picked out the characters and updated. I apologize in advance if I make your characters OOC. If you want me to add a little something or change something about your character, please put it into a review, because I LOVE reviews. However, I will NOT be changing how I made them act in this chappie because I am a very lazy person. Now here is the list of all characters being used. They are picked because of they're personalities.**

**Maria**

**Sofia Petrovna Figner**

**Hannelore Danielson**

**Xitlali**

**Erica**

**Thank you all for reviewing, please don't be mad if I didn't pick your character, I just didn't want an overflow, and I need them all to fit together correctly. All of the characters were creative, and quite frankly, I LOVE THEM! Now on with the story.**

Ivan marched to the broken down building that he was meeting his special force in. He still didn't have a proper name for them... He entered the door to the building to have several different weapons pointed towards him and several knives indented into the wall next to his head. He smiled, a true, genuine smile. "Girls, calm down. If you would have done that to a normal person then they would have run away screaming."

One of the girls smiled, stepping forth and yanking the knives that had been indented into the wall. "I would have been fine with that, then we could torture one of the English bastards people."

**Hannelore Danielson**

**Female**

**Brown hair**

**Lavender eyes**

**Originated from Russia**

**Uses knives**

**Specialty is tracking**

One of the other girls turned towards Russia, nodding her head. She smiled darkly, her normally bright personality dampened by what was happening. "I say we kill _all_ the fuckers! He shouldn't have stolen America from you!"

**Erica**

**Female**

**Brown hair**

**Blue-green hazel eyes**

**Originated from America**

**Uses cane sword and scimitar**

**Specialty is deception**

"Oh, would you just _shut up_!" One of the girls who was leaning up against the wall, the only one who hadn't pulled a weapon on Russia. "Sitting here complaining will get us nowhere!"

**Maria**

**Female**

**Black hair**

**Blue eyes**

**Originated from Germany**

**Uses swiss army knife**

**Specialty is strategy planning**

"All right, both of you need to stop with this non-sense!" Another girl yelled, one who looked un-happy to be there.

**Sofia Petrovna Figner**

**Female**

**Light Brown hair**

**Grey-blue eyes**

**Originated from Lithuania**

**Uses Garrot wire**

**Specialty is ninja of the group**

"Let's just calm down, have some chocolate, and discuss how to take care of this England." One of the other girls said with a smile, which darkened suddenly. "Then we can blow up the rest of the world!"

**Xitlali**

**Female**

**Black hair**

**Dark violet tinted red eyes**

**Originated from Mexico**

**Uses Dragunov Sniper Rifle**

**Specialty is scoping out the perimeter **

Everyone face palmed. "REALLY!?" They all yelled.

Xitlali shrank back, "Well fuck you too." She muttered.

Russia sighed, having enough of it. He then took a deep breath to calm himself. "GIRLS!" He shouted.

All of them immediately perked up and halted all conversation, whether it be friendly or not.

Russia smiled again, "We must get Alfred back. By any means necessary."

This made all of them smile.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Alfred ran quicker, he heard footsteps approaching as well as a singsong voice.

"Come out come out where ever you are Al-fie~" Artur sang, dragging out the Al.

America quickly ducked behind a tree, trying to stop his heavy breathing. He finally stopped, but not quick enough.

England appeared in front of him. He held a pirate sword in one hand. "Alfie, why did you run away?" He asked sadly.

America opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by England.

"Because now I have to punish you." England whispered softly.

America's eyes opened in panic, then the sword was jammed into his thigh. Blood quickly soaked through and America began to lose consciousness once again.

**Bwahahaha! Another cliff hanger! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTER TO ACT DIFFERENTLY! I don't care if its PM messaging me or in a review! Thanks! .**


	8. Video

**Okayy! So this chapter is only going to be how America is doing, dealing with crazy England! And some of Russia's perspective! Hope you like it!**

America opened his eyes once again, not expecting to have his wrists tied down to the bed he was lying in, or to be _incredibly_ tired. He looked around the room as far as his restraints would allow. England was nowhere to be found so America tried to pull at the things holding him down. But for some reason they just _wouldn't_ tear! He tried harder, but then upon straining himself his would on his wrists, and thigh opened up again. America yelped when he felt the bandages rub up against his raw skin. He started growling then like a feral animal. He went against the restraints more, bleeding more. Then he started crying, no longer fighting what held him down, just crying.

About two minutes later, with America still crying, England stepped into the room. When he saw America crying he immediately went into caring mode.

"What's wrong lad?" He asked softly.

America just looked at him, still crying.

England looked at his wrists and saw they had bled through the bandages, then he saw the blood coming through the sheets from his thigh. England gasped. "Why did you do that America? Why are your wrists bleeding? Why is your leg bleeding?" England whispered to America softly.

America struggled to move to the other side of the bed, but couldn't do anything.

An insane look came over England's face, "You were trying to escape weren't you?" England pulled a video camera off the nightstand next to the bed. America realized it had been on the whole time he struggled and cried.

England pulled it open and watched the video, "Oh, _why_?" England asked softly, then he raised his tone to normal level, "Why?" And again he raised his voice so he was yelling, "WHY?!"

America started panicking again, the tears yet again flowing freely.

England turned the video camera on and set it to face the bed, "YOU WERE GOING TO RUN BACK TO HIM! WEREN'T YOU!?" England yelled.

America started to find it hard to breathe as England got angrier.

"Let's show him _now_. Let's show him you belong to ME!" England screamed. He smacked America across the face. He then looked to the camera, his voice suddenly evening out, "Do you enjoy him Russia? This little _whore_? Do you feel jealous?" England switched back to yelling again, "DO YOU?!"

America attempted to stop crying, to stop his whimpering. But he couldn't.

England turned back to America, he straddled him. He had a sick smile on that America had never seen before. He started by ripping the sheets off of America, then his shirt, he licked the blood off that was running down America's wrists to his chest. He then bit down hard on his neck.

America whimpered again as England bit through the skin and bruised his collarbone. That was when England began stripping the rest of him and himself.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia could only watch halfway through the _horrifying_ video. He felt sick, as to what England had done to his America. He needed to save him, he absolutely needed to save him.

**Rape is not a funny nor enjoyable thing. Just felt I needed to say that. I don't write smut and will NEVER write smut. Thank you!**


	9. To the World

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, I want to first say sorry for the AN in the last chapter, that was uncalled for. I just wanted to point out how bad it was, if you enjoy that kind of stuff, whatever. But I did NOT EVER say that you were screwed up if you like smut, I just warned that no matter how close I seem to get to writing it, I won't because I lack the mental capacity to do that. I sincerely apologize to anyone I offended. And yes, cheating, drugging, kidnapping, unlawful detention, and general abuse aren't okay either. I just thought rape was something that was a tiny bit worse. Again, I am sorry. I will go back and change what I had in the last chapter.**

**This chapter is mostly an AN but I also will have writing included.**

**Also, I just realized I never put a disclaimer in my story! Russia, take it away!**

**Russia: ryuketsuki does not own any of the hetalia characters, but I will destroy her if she does not give Alfred back. Da?**

**Heh, erm, yeah…**

Russia walked to the World Meeting hall again. He had called all the other countries back to England in order to show them the video, most hadn't actually left yet, but were still mad they had to return. Russia entered the meeting room to find everyone was there. He had all of the girls with him, some with smiles, trying to lighten the mood, and others with frowns, not caring.

Without saying anything, Russia walked to the front of the room and put the video into the DVD player and started it.

Most of the countries already noticed that America nor England were there, so when the video started with a sleeping America bound to a bed they were slightly confused. A few, thinking this was some joke about America that Russia had, got up to leave.

Russia immediately pointed to Maria and Sofia, "Secure the door." He ordered. China and Japan, the ones who were going to leave immediately began shouting.

Russia's face twisted into a snarl, "SIT DOWN AND WATCH!"

The video came to when America started struggling against his binds, then the blood coming of his wrists. He started crying.

Many of the countries were horrified.

"Vas in hell is this?!" Germany yelled at Russia.

"You kidnapped him!" Another country yelled.

Then it came to where England came into the room. This silenced the countries, they all sat back down. There were a few gasps as well.

Then England began yelling. Many of the countries looked like they had seen a ghost.

And soon, came the most horrid part of the video. Russia shut it off when it came to this part. The room was still silent.

"As you can see, England has kidnapped America, and we must get him back. Or rather, _Arthur_ has kidnapped _Alfred_."

A few of the countries stood, one being Germany, yet again yelling, "And what will we do about this?"

Russia turned towards him with a smile, "You find him. Then you leave the rest to these wonderful ladies." He said as he gestured to the girls behind him.

None of the nations questioned this as they seemed to sense the danger of those girls emitting of their bodies.

After they had more of a discussion about what they would do they left, leaving only France there.

"Oh England, what have you done?" He asked aloud.

**Okayy, done with this chappie!**


	10. Searching

**Okayy! I know I haven't updated in about a million trillion years, but blame school! Yep. It's all they're fault. **

**HAHAHA, I almost forgot the disclaimer…**

**America: ryuketsuki does not own Hetalia or any of it's characters! **

**Thank you Alfred! ONTO THE STORY!**

It had been a few days since the countries had been looking for England, yet no-one had come up with anything. Russia and his group, minus Xitlali, were currently tracking England. Xitlali was actually on a very tall building with her sniper rifle, watching over everyone. But the group below were having trouble, Hannelore was starting at the point Alfred had been abducted, and was headed towards the intersection Russia had lost him.

The group was lagging behind her, so when Hannelore decided to step out in the middle of the road where England's car had been, no-one could stop her. Yet somehow, all the cars seemed to swerve around her as she placed her hand on the ground and looked off into the direction England's car must have gone.

She suddenly stood up and pointed in that direction, "That way!" She yelled, ignoring the traffic.

This made an angry Russia stomp out into the road, grab Hannelore, and head back to the sidewalk. "Stay out of the road!" He yelled at her.

She just smiled sheepishly.

**Xoxoxo!LineDivide!oxoxoX**

"Alright, we start by searching East part of city, da?" Russia asked.

"We can't really sent retard out tracking again, now can we?!" Maria yelled.

"It's not my fault that the cars can't wait!" Hannelore grumbled.

Maria then stomped up to her, "I bet you can't even find them! That's why you put on a whole dramatic show!" she said.

This caused Hannelore to tackle her to the ground, they both started fighting.

Sofia then separated the two, "HEY! NOT AWESOME!" She yelled at them.

"Oh shut it!" Maria retorted.

All three of them then froze as they felt Russia's dangerous aura.

"Maria, I want you to talk to the police about clearing the roads, Erica, you go with her. Hannelore, come with me. Sofia, you clear any and all trails you can find within this area big enough for a car. Xitlali," he paused, "Watch over the city for any signs of Alfred."

All of the girls didn't have enough time to watch the sniper leave before realizing they hadn't seen her enter.

Russia walked out the door, leaving Hannelore to scurry behind him and the rest of the girls to get to their jobs.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

America was sitting in his bed, he had been awake several hours. It only took him a little bit to realize that the reason he was feeling so weak was because of something England had given him. A little bit after the…_ incident_, England had given him a shot. Which was horrifying for Alfred because he absolutely hated needles.

Alfred got up, he let his legs dangle off the bed, then he dropped to the floor. He limped over to the desk then sat down. He grimaced as he was hit with a wave of pain. England had _no idea_ what he had exactly done. America then picked up a pencil, he started to draw the American flag. Half-way through he dropped his pencil and started using crayons, deciding it was more funner. Yes, funner.

He smiled, feeling a little bit of happiness for once. But then his situation came crashing down once again. America dropped his face to his hands, he began crying.

This was when England walked in. "Oh lad, still crying about before?"

America answered him with a glare, eyes red.

"It's not like it was that bad, I know it was _our_ first time, but it's not like it was _your_ first time!" England scoffed.

America continued to ignore him.

Realization hit England, "Wait, it wasn't, right?!"

America nodded his head.

England looked horrified, "All this time you were a virgin?!"

America again just nodded.

England quickly masked his face with a smile, "Well I guess that means you are all mine now."

America just kept his face in his hands.

**Bwahah frickin ha, I wanna shoot myself for writin this chappie! But things will get better! I promise! Because the pairing of RussiaxAmerica is bootiful~**

**Soooo yeah…. Please don't kill me! **


	11. Closer and Closer he comes

**FINALLY! An update! Been a while! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Prussia: ryuketsuki does not own Hetalia!**

**Thats Right!**

England sat in his chair, sipping his tea. His thoughts wandered to the previous conversation with Alfred. A frown came upon his face as he questioned for the first time if he should be doing this. He then shrugged.

"To late to go back now!" He said with a smile.

**XoxoxoLine Divider... OF DOOMoxoxoX**

Russia sighed before running his fingers through his hair as Hannalore searched for the correct trail. Each of the girls had finally done their jobs but now he needed the correct place. They were frustrating him and he didn't know why he bothered to call them all together like this because he _knew _they would just bicker. Just as he was about to tell Hannelore to give up searching she called out.

"Russia! I found it!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back.

When he got to the trail he noticed that Hannalore was looking at very faint tire tracks in the dirt that would take an experts eye to see.

_'The rain must have washed most of them away.'_ Russia thought to himself.

"Alright, lets head back, text the others to meet up at my apartment." He ordered.

Hannalore saluted him, then got to texting.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Once all the girls, and Russia, had gathered in his apartment, Russia gave them a serious look.

"I will do the rest of my investigation by myself." He said.

This made cries of protest break out.

"And you will not question nor interfere!" He added.

The girls stopped talking and looked at him.

Maria stood up, "Yes sir." Then promptly walked out the door.

All of the girls joined her, leaving Russia completely alone in the room.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia walked towards the trial. He had his pipe with him so if needed he could smash England's skull in.

He finally reached the trail, his coat waving wildly behind him.

"My little American is waiting, da?" He asked himself, then proceeded down the trail.

His thoughts wandered to what England had done, this made him run faster down the trail. Night was slowly closing in.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

America couldn't sleep, every time he tried a bloody picture of England beating him came to mind.

America turned on the TV England had supposedly bought just for him. On it was news reports.

"Boring!" He said aloud.

He turned the channel again. This time it was weather, "Boooring!"

Yet again he changed the channel, "STILL BORING!" He screamed and chucked the remote at the television, causing the screen to shatter.

He heard someone descending the stairs. Then the door swinging open.

"America! What have you done?!" England yelled at him. "That cost a fortune!"

"Well you should have thought about it before you wasted money on me! America quickly limped over to the desk with the art supplies and swung his hands out, knocking it off the table and on the wall. Paint splattered all over the boring white color. Then America picked up the desk and threw it to where England was standing.

England dashed to the side, barely avoiding it. He looked back to America to find him in his face, grinning.

**Okay! I kinda had a thought about making 2p characters in this storeh too, cause I do what I want, but not without your opinions! I want you reviewers to tell me if 2ps would be too much or awesome! THANK YOUUOUOUOUU! **


	12. 2p

**UPDATE!**

**Russia: ryuketsuki does not own Hetalia, just the story. However, if she does not save my Alfred soon she will not own herself anymore ^J^**

**Well shit…**

**Recap!**

"Well you should have thought about it before you wasted money on me! America quickly limped over to the desk with the art supplies and swung his hands out, knocking it off the table and on the wall. Paint splattered all over the boring white color. Then America picked up the desk and threw it to where England was standing.

England dashed to the side, barely avoiding it. He looked back to America to find him in his face, grinning.

xoxo

America's hair was a deep red and so were his eyes. He chuckled before throwing England to the ground, then the red haired America passed out.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

England looked at the passage of the book before putting it back on his desk. He could not express how stressed out he was about what had happened to America. He had been searching through all his magic and spell books for the past hour.

America was still lying on the floor in his room. England had sat there for a few moments after being thrown, watching the passed out American. And to England's surprise, America's hair turned back to blond.

England opened up another book and was about to toss it to the side when something caught his eye.

"Second country personality?" He questioned, looking at the title. His head suddenly flooded with visions of reading this book before.

He continued reading, ignoring the visions, and froze when it said each country had one. This time he read faster, "Appearance changes, personality changes, prone to violence?!" His eyes widened as he read the next part, "Memory loss?" A pause, "A 2p can occasionally erase the memory of its host. However, if reminded of something linked to this memory is brought up, the memory can come back. Some charms can be worn to keep the 2p side from appearing."

England stopped reading, his hand grasped a necklace that he used to not be able to remember where, but now he could. His head filled with lost memories, this his 2p side had erased, things he himself had erased so his 2p could never again come out. That's what the necklace was, the dragon twisting around the ruby. A charm to keep that 2p side away. And as Arthur glanced down at his necklace, he noticed a crack in the ruby, that was halfway through. "My violence toward Alfred… wasn't me?" He questioned. Then he was filled with happiness, "Not me!"

He ran down to Alfred's room. The boy was awake and sitting on the floor.

"Alfred! I am taking you back to Ivan!" He said happily.

Alfred looked confused, "You're lying."

"Nope!" England said happily, he grabbed Alfred by the arm and dragged him out the door and upstairs.

Alfred didn't bother to fight back. He still looked at England with confusion, and for the slightest moment, he thoughts England's eyes were slightly blue.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia finally found the house. The trail had many twists and turns that led him away but he didn't give up. Russia walked to the large doors and pulled them open. A smile quite prominent on his face.

**That was a challenge accepted! Saying it would be hard to incorporate 2ps. But they are more gonna be in the sequel! Yes dear sirs, I said sequel… well… typed…**


	13. Apology

**YAYY! UPDATE! I does not own Hetalia!**

When Russia walked through the doors he was greeted with the sight of England walking towards him, holding America.

He first stood there, shock written all over his face. But then he pulled his pipe out, his signature laugh emitting from his throat.

England froze and America's eyes widened.

America fought out of England's grip. Tears were in the corner of his eyes as he ran towards Russia.

Russia held his arms out and welcomed the American into a hug. But he pushed America behind him as soon as they made contact. Russia then pointed his pipe towards England. He smiled creepily, looking at England as a predator does to prey.

England swallowed, "Now Russia, we can work this out."

Russia started to slowly walk towards him. He pulled his pipe back and swung it at England.

England dodged, the pipe barely missed him. Though it didn't miss the pendant around England's neck. The pendant didn't break, but instead the crack widened further, along with the smile on England's face.

Russia stopped for a moment. He was slightly confused.

England's smile grew even wider, "That all you got my tall frosty chum?" Immediately after the words were spoken England covered his mouth. "No.." He said slowly.

Russia brought his pipe back for another hit.

"Russia stop!" America screamed.

Russia halted. The pipe still in his hand.

"Why?" He growled out, "What about the things this man did to you?"

America shuddered, not wanting the memories to be brought back. "He wasn't himself, I believe."

Russia scoffed, "Sure he wasn't." Then brought the pipe back down on England.

He expected the crunch of bones, but instead he felt the pipe stop. England had stopped it.

"I don't appreciate the attacking." England said, he looked up at Russia.

Russia was met with blue and pink swirling eyes.

"What the hel-" Russia began to say before England hit him hard in the stomach.

"Russia!" America yelled.

Then England was on the ground again, his eyes green. He looked at America for a bit, until he passed out.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

The first thing America had done when England had passed out was run over to Russia, who sat up as soon as America had come over. Russia had gone to hit England again, but America held him back and said they needed to get him locked up for questioning. Russia still hit him over the head, just to make sure he really was unconscious.

Russia and America took England's car back to civilization, England in the back, still out cold.

They got him into a holding cell where he later woke up, screaming something about second personalities. America reported to England's boss, everything that had happened. He also informed him that England was not himself during the time and is still not himself. America said that he should keep England locked up until they found out what was wrong.

America was given a proper apology, then sent back to his country, along with Russia who snuck on with America using his fake pass so he could smend a bit more time with him without his boss nagging at him.

**This is NOT finished, I have like, one more chapter to go, maybe two. Then the sequel! I write these things during my study hall, which is why they are so short!**


	14. Cell

**The final chapter, dun dun dunnnnnnn! **

England sat in his cell, gripping the pendant around his neck which was near broken.

He never actually got to explain to America why he had done what he did, or why he had been acting that way.

He regretted it, but at the same time he didn't. In fact, he slightly enjoyed it. This scared him.

But it wasn't like he could turn back now, he could only wait for the new him to arrive.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

America nuzzled into Russia on the way to his house, they ditched the car and decided to walk.

"Thanks." America whispered quietly to Russia.

"Do not thank me little one, I was doing my job." Russia responded.

America snorted, "What job, and hey! Did you just call me _little one_?!"

Russia laughed, "The job of protecting you!" He paused, then thoughtfully added, "Little one."

"I'll have you know I'm plenty big!" America yelled.

Russia facepalmed as the few people on the sidewalk gave them strange glances, then began whispering among themselves.

"How about we check that at home?" Russia whispered in America's ear, making the other start to breathe faster.

"Um, yeah, sure?" America said nervously.

Russia pulled away, "If you aren't comfortable with it then tell me so, I don't want to force you into anything."

America started twisting his fingers together, "Well, you see, erm, I mean… well, I was a-a virgin, till, ya know…"

"WHAT?!" Russia roared.

America flinched, "Before _that_."

Russia just about turned around to get a flight back to England.

"Russia, please don't, don't leave me again." America said quietly.

This made Russia pause, "Fine." He groaned.

America did a little dance before yelling, "Let's go!"

Russia followed with a smile.

**Yayyy! I'm finally done! ….but now I have to work on a sequel… *head desk* **

**Any requests for stories? Send em' in a review or PM! Yes **_**ilovemesomegermany: **_**I saw that request! The requests probably won't be full blown stories, just one-shots cause of the sequel, but I'll do a few! They may not be done for a while though cause I have to work on my friends Joriarty present… and her FrUk one-shot… and the sequel. **_**Thank you to all my reviewers for supporting me throughout the story, it really motivates me when I get reviews.**_


End file.
